Fallen for Mystery
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU: What if Vince met Orwell before the events of the series? Vince/Orwell


**Not much to say about this except for this is purely a Alternate Universe fluff story. If you all are not familiar with my previous works, I love writing stories that doesn't necessarily happen in original canon. **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think at the end! **

**I don't own The Cape.**

_**Fallen for mystery**_

As a young adult fresh out of high school, Jamie Fleming wanted to get as far away from her home as possible. Both her mother and father were extremely busy business people. Jamie didn't see much of her father when her mother was around and didn't see much of her mother when her father was around. Both of her parents treated her indifferently, but she was used to that by now. Jamie remembered when her college acceptance letter came in, she came up to her parents and told them with such excitement in her voice; all her parents could say was; "You're moving all the way to California?" Not a _"Congrats baby girl," _or _"We're so proud of you!" _No, not Jamie's parents.

Seeing as her parents really didn't care about her, she had not a doubt in her mind about moving away. She lived all the way in Virginia, so of course it was a little ways away from where she had lived all of her life, but really what did she have going for her where she was now? Sure she had friends but Jamie leaned a long time ago that friends were only temporary.

When she got out of her own, she opened up a blog page for her college peers entitled; _"Orwell is watching." _No one ever knew of her identity and she wanted to keep it that way.

During her college years, Jamie began to enter pen pal exchanges. She met some very good friends on there but as she said before, they were all temporary.

All except for one, he apparently went to the same college she did, only they had never met face to face. His name was Vince Faraday. He was a Junior that majored in Criminal Justice whereas she was a Freshman who majored in Technology.

Instantly, the two hit it off. Jamie was always very shy, especially around guys, but somehow little by little, he got her out of her shell. He never got to know her name however, she messaged him through Orwell, not Jamie.

Vince was always really curious of her name. He asked over and over only to get the same response. He then learned the details of the masquerade ball that was to be held on campus next week, he asked Jamie and she said she would give him an answer later.

Jamie _really _liked Vince but was afraid of what he would think about her when he really saw her. Her roommate Tracey bugged her about going to the Masquerade ball, as Jamie couldn't keep her snoopy roommate to mind her own business. Tracey found out about Vince and would not leave her alone about it.

"On come on, you like the guy right?" The blonde asked on the night of the ball.

Jamie shrugged; "He's cool I guess."

The blonde gave her a blank stare; "Jamie love, what am I going to do with you?"

"Throw me and my laptop into a cage of hyenas and leave me alone?" Jamie said with a sarcastic smirk.

"If I threw you in with the hyenas, you wouldn't have your laptop," Tracey said yanking the laptop out of the young blogger's hands.

"Tracey don't you start," The brunette warned.

The blonde looked at the computer screen where Vince was chatting with her brunette friend. She typed away saying; _"See you at 8." _Then Tracey put the laptop down and sashayed away to her closet.

Jamie looked at the screen and freaked out; "What did you do?"

"What you were too afraid to do," The blonde picked out a green dress and threw it at the brunette; "Try this on."

"I've got a date with my computer. I can't let it down," Jamie said.

"Nice try," Tracey laughed.

Jamie sighed and walked into the bathroom to try on the dress. It fit perfectly, like it was meant for her. She then came out of the bathroom and made a bee-line for her jewelry box; if she was a situation she couldn't out of, she might as well look good. She came across an old mask that she wore for a ballet recital one year, it was the same color the dress. She slid the mask on her face and thought to herself that maybe it wouldn't be bad at all. If he couldn't see her, this could go over well.

***The Cape***

The dance was held on campus and all the students were encouraged to come.

Vince had planned on asking his friend _Orwell _to the dance ever since he found out about it. They had known each other just about a year and Vince figured that it was time to meet his mysterious Orwell.

The place was packed on the night of the ball and Jamie was glad, at least she wouldn't have all eyes on her. Only was she wrong, the blogger looked so drop dead gorgeous, everyone had to stare.

Vince and Jamie made an agreement about meeting in the middle of the dance floor, cliché yes, but it did have a romantic ring to it.

The blogger was extremely nervous, she stared ahead of her and tried to get the thought out of her head that everyone watched her as she walked by them.

Vince saw a beautiful girl walking towards him and knew that she was the one. He sheepishly grinned at her and she just smiled and curtsied in a graceful manner. He offered her his arm and asked; "So you're the mysterious Orwell?"

Jamie thought about running away, running far, far away, but she didn't. She looked up into his eyes and then swiftly took his arm in hers.

They smiled at each other for a while, only to have Jamie's eyes avert when she realized that they were still in the middle of the dance floor.

"Something wrong?" Vince asked.

"I'm not a big _center _person, if you get what I mean," Jamie answered.

Vince nodded and then took his date back to where not a lot of people were.

The beat to the music changed from a fast, hip-hop song to a slow love song.

The throng of dancers slowed down and began to sway in the arms of their dates.

Jamie grew uncomfortable and began to bite on her lip. Vince saw this and bowed his head slightly; "Care to dance?"

"I have no rhythm," The blogger added.

"And I have two left feet, so let's just see how we do," Vince said with a genuine smile on his face.

Jamie's face lit up with a smile of her own as they got into the right position and swayed to the music like all of the other couples. She was extremely surprised with herself; not only was she dancing, but she was in the arms of a guys she just personally met 10 minutes ago. Somehow she didn't particularly care. Jaime then lost herself in the moment and put her head against his shoulder.

Vince looked down at her and slightly tightened his grip on her.

"You really don't have two left feet do you?" Jamie asked breaking the silence between them.

"Nah, I just wanted to dance with you," Vince said.

"That's sweet in a slight condescending way," Jamie said in a sarcastic tone.

Before they knew it, the song changed to a slightly faster beat. Jamie knew she had to let go, but she _really _didn't want to.

Sensing her contemplation, Vince nudged his head behind him and said; "Come on, I've got an idea."

Jamie picked her head up to which Vince took the blogger's hand in his and led her outside to a nice little patio that was set out for students to come and go as they pleased.

"Very bright idea, my feet were killing me," Jamie said sitting down next to her date.

Vince laughed at his date and put his arm around the back of Jamie's side of the chair and looked over at her; "So do I get your real name?"

Jamie froze; "What do you mean?"

"Come on Orwell, you can't really tell me you've always been Orwell," Vince said.

Jamie resisted for the longest time, but then Vince just gave up and tried to get to another subject.

"My real name is Jamie," she paused; "What about you, have you always been Vince?"

She earned a smirk from her date; "Well that's not what my mother calls me."

"Oh really?" Jamie flashed a smile back.

"Yep. She refuses to call me Vince. Always Vincent."

Jamie had to stifle her snickers.

"What? You're one to talk, Orwell isn't the most simplest name in the book," Vince said.

The blogger smiled over at him; "Okay, okay you caught me."

"I do," Vince said swiftly taking his date's face in his hands, he then lifted Jamie's mask off of her face and kissed her; "And I'm not letting go."

"I- I don't know what to say to that Vince," Jamie said, feeling extremely light-headed at the sudden turn of events.

"You don't have to say anything," Vince said before indulging into another kiss that sent fireworks off in their heads.

They broke apart and neither of them knew what to say, they just locked into a deeper kiss.

It wasn't long before they really started thinking about a relationship together. They both trusted each other completely and were deeply infatuated.

***The Cape***

And that's how they met. About a month later, everyone knew about Orwell and Vince being involved. Vince finished off his Senior year and then went further into the Police Academy while Jamie finished out her other three years.

By the end of both of their graduations. Jamie and Vince were engaged after 5 years of dating.

The couple bought their very first house together in Palm City, California. There, they would marry and have 4 children of their own. There they would look back on the day they met and never wish to change a thing.

**Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
